


A Time to Heal

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: Halloween brings Harry to Grimmauld Place for the first time since the War. Will he be able to face the memories Sirius?Originally posted for HP Halloween 2018





	A Time to Heal

Harry stands in front of 12 Grimmauld Place, gazing up at the knocker that adorns the ancient door. He knows he should feel something more than he does, now that the War is over and the home is freely his to use.

_ And yet..._

There is a hole in his heart shaped like a man he barely got to know, who Harry wishes was on the other side of the door, ready to greet him with a warm, barking ‘Happy Halloween’.

The mist around him is so thick that he cannot see the other houses, and he’s glad about that. Better that there be no witnesses to the tears on his face.

Harry jumps when he feels a small, warm body slip around his ankles. The black cat seems to wink at him as he looks down, green eyes meeting a startling silvery-grey that is not remotely feline. 

“You don’t have to pretend, Draco,” he murmurs, watching the cat’s body shift and grow into a slender, pale man.

“It will be okay, love. You just have to take the first step.” Draco places an arm around his lover’s waist and gently squeezes.

“I know,” Harry says, smiling sadly. “It’s time.”


End file.
